This invention relates to item tracking systems and inventory management.
Supply chain management (SCM) software such as the SCM solutions provided by SAP AG of Walldorf, Germany, enable a user to manage materials, information, and finances as they move in a process from a supplier to a manufacturer to a wholesaler to a retailer. The SCM software generally implements algorithms for determining the best means to fill an order and also includes databases for tracking the physical status of the goods, the management of materials, and financial information.
Inventory management is a component of most SCM systems. Inventory management enables suppliers to keep track of how much inventory they have and how much inventory they have distributed to particular retailers. Periodically, the retailer reports to the supplier the current inventory level of the store. Based on the report, the supplier determines whether the store inventory needs to be replenished.
Typically, suppliers and retailers develop a planning schedule of how often the retailers will report to the supplier. For example, every Thursday, the retailer reports the current inventory level of the store and replenishment planning occurs. On Friday, any new inventory arrives at the store in time for the weekend shoppers.
The present invention provides methods and apparatus, including computer program products, for inventory management.
In general, in one aspect, a monitoring system monitors the state of tagged items located within an inventory and sends an event to an event router when an item is added to or removed from the inventory. The event router receives the event from the monitoring system and sends the event to one or more item tracking systems. The item tracking systems receive the event and update stored information about the item to reflect the event.
In general, in another aspect, a monitoring system monitors the state of tagged items located within an inventory and sends an event to an event router when an item is added to or removed from the inventory. An event router receives the event from the monitoring system and sends the event to a second computer program. The second computer program receives the event and determines whether to send an alert to a first computer program. Upon receiving an alert from the second computer program, the first computer program determines whether replenishment of the inventory is needed.
In general, in another aspect, a monitoring system monitors the state of tagged items located within an inventory and generates an event when an item is added to or removed from the inventory. The monitoring system sends a unique digital identifier for the item to a mapping component. The mapping component uses the unique digital identifier to locate an event router from among a plurality of event routers. The monitoring system sends the event to the located event router. The event router receives the event and sends the event to one or more subscribers.
In general, in another aspect, a monitoring system monitors the state of tagged items located within an inventory and sends an event to an event router when an item is added to or removed from the inventory. The event router receives the event from the monitoring system and sends the event to an item tracking system and to a second computer program. The item tracking system receives the event and updates stored information about the item to reflect the event. The second computer program receives the event and determines whether to send an alert to a first computer program.
In general, in another aspect, a monitoring system monitors the state of tagged items located within an inventory and generates an event when an item is added to or removed from the inventory. The monitoring system sends a unique digital identifier for the item to a mapping component. The mapping component uses the unique digital identifier to locate an event router from among a plurality of event routers. The monitoring system sends the event to the located event router. The event router receives the event and sends the event to an item tracking system and to a second computer program. The item tracking system receives the event and updates stored information about the item to reflect the event. The second computer program receives the event and determines whether to send an alert to a first computer program.
The invention can be implemented to realize one or more of the following advantages. A system in accordance with the invention enables adaptive real-time inventory management. Instead of receiving periodic reports of aggregated inventory changes, the system enables inventory changes to be reported real-time and without human intervention. Instead of replenishment planning occurring only according to a fixed schedule, the timing of replenishment planning can be adaptive, occurring more or less frequently depending on the reported real-time inventory levels.
The details of one or more embodiments of the invention are set forth in the accompanying drawings and the description below. Other features and advantages of the invention will become apparent from the description, the drawings, and the claims.